The current so-called “rigid” display devices are mainly Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). Such displays inevitably have certain weight and volume, which cannot be bent and need to be placed in a fixed frame, thus ease of use is limited.
Unlike the indeformable “rigid” display device described above, a flexible display device has an essential member of a flexible display panel. A flexible display panel typically refers to a display panel with a display unit formed on a flexible substrate such as polyimide and having flexibility. Since the flexible display panel has the characteristics such as thin, bendable and low power consumption, and the deformation enables reduced volume for easy carrying, therefore there is a great application potential. A conventional flexible display panel typically includes a housing and a panel wrapped inside the housing, and one end of the panel is pulled out from the housing for viewing in use.
However, in some cases, it is only required to pull a portion of the flexible display panel out from the housing. Since the entire display area of the flexible display panel is in an active display state at this time, a portion of the flexible display panel located inside the housing in the wrapped state is also in the active display state. In this case, since the panel located inside the housing is in the wrapped state, the wrapped flexible panel in the active display state will cause heat accumulation inside the housing, leading to a higher temperature inside the housing. If the panel is in a high temperature condition for a long time, the operation performance of the panel will be deteriorated and thus shortening the lifetime of the panel.